Tale's of the Dragon Slayer
by TopHatGent
Summary: Natsu Dragoneel feels the need to gain more power to protect his loved ones and the friends he keeps close to his heart. After going through a defeat from Laxus, Natsu will leave for three years with another dragon slayer and learn the true art of dragon slayer magic. This will be a smart Natsu, with the first chapter as a prologue to get everything started. Read this please.
1. Natsu the Dragon Slayer

**Okay so I decided to take a turn away from my Naruto and Rosario Vampire fanfictions. Yeah that's right, I've decided to take a shot at typing up a Fairy Tail fanfiction with Erza and Natsu in a relationship. Yeah I know I've never done anything like this, but it's time to take a break and work on some other work than my old ones. **

**Now I can't really say that this fanfiction will be long like all the other one's I've done, but I hope the chapter lengths will be to your approval. Now this story will focus with Natsu leaving to train for a long time period and then coming back to rejoin Fairy Tail. I know this is an idea that has been done many times already, but I want to try it at a different approach. **

**I'm going to have Natsu leave right after fighting Laxus to get stronger, which is kind of understandable since Natsu does get laughed at for losing from one blow and would normally want to get stronger. **

**Now with that being said, I'm going to eat a hot pocket, play League of Legends, and type this fanfiction. Now lets get this party started with fast moving fingers and a bunch of editing.**

* * *

Natsu walked back home after all of the day's events had finished. He began to feel weak for not being able to fight Laxus on an equal level. Natsu looked up at the sky glazing at the stars that seemed to shine so bright while he felt nothing but despair. How could he call himself a Fairy Tail member if he couldn't even handle one man?

Natsu looked back to the road ahead of him before walking in that direction that lad somewhere he wouldn't have no knowledge of. The walk would serve a simple purpose of allowing him to clear his head and plan his next actions. Natsu continued his walk before coming to a complete stop. The idea had hit him faster then when he lost, and it would help solve his problem easily.

"If I want to become stronger I'll have to train." Natsu quickly sat down in the middle of the road placing a thumb on his lips while holding his elbow with his other hand. "Okay I can't really train with anyone from the guild if the only dragon slayer there is Gajeel, and he chickened out at the fear of getting hurt." After some time to think Natsu quickly jumped up and ran for home.

Once he got there, Natsu quickly began to pack a bag of supplies to take with him for his new journey ahead of him. The plan was to leave the guild for a few months and come back stronger than ever and challenge Laxus one more time. Natsu looked at everything he packed before nodding his head and writing a note for Happy to give to everyone.

He wouldn't be able to take his best friend with him on this trip this time. If Natsu was going to do some serious training, then he wouldn't have time to worry about Happy's safety all the time. Looking around his small little home, Natsu opened the door and left leaving all his memories behind for the time. He had to move fast before someone came by to see if he was alright.

Natsu quickly made it to town before looking for a way to leave. _"I'll have to leave in a way that won't be obvious to everyone else."_ Natsu quickly looked around before clapping his hands and making his way to the train station. Natsu got there and looked before shivering a little. _"If I get on this thing, there will be no turning back." _The train finally pulled up and Natsu looked around before slowly climbing on and taking a seat near the window. "Guess I'll use this to train to get rid of my motion sickness.

It was the first mistake Natsu had made and probably wouldn't be the last. Natsu instantly felt the sickness begin to come before smacking himself to get through with his sickness. Natsu frowned at his condition before noticing someone sitting across from him. The figure had a cloak surrounded around his body and simply looked out the window.

Natsu just looked at him before looking out the window as well. He was about to fall asleep before the figure spoke up. "Aren't you the one known as Natsu the Salamander?" Natsu looked up at the man before nodding slowly and moaning from his sickness. The figure who Natsu assumed was a man around his age nodded before speaking again. "Well that's just great, my father sent me to find you and bring you to him and here you are right in front of me."

Natsu glared at the figure before sitting up and fighting back his sickness. The last time a stranger talked to him on a train, he almost ended up did from his sickness. "Who is your father, and what business does he have with me?"

The man laughed before pulling back his cloak revealing bright yellow bangs and spiking hair to match. "My father's name is Athkore the Aura Dragon and he's Igneel's cousin. He sent me to get you because Igneel asked for us to train you one day, so here I am to get ya."

Natsu peaked up at hearing that there was another dragon still alive, that and the fact that this dragon was related to Igneel. "That means that you're a dragon slayer just like me, but what is your name?"

The boy laughed at Natsu before throwing a thumbs up and smiling. "My name is Thane, and I'm an Aura dragon slayer." Natsu nodded before grasping Thane's hand and shaking it. "Well then let's get stronger together then buddy."

* * *

The next couple of days rolled by and everyone was kind of confused on what they had just heard. The most shocked of the guild however were none other than Erza and Mirajane. It seemed that Natsu had left some time after the festival and left a note for Happy to give to Master Makarov. The master read over the note before announcing to the guild that Natsu had left for a while and wouldn't be coming back.

Erza sat at the bar with a solemn look on her face before looking at Mirajane who had her back turned and was wiping down a mug. It looked as if her body was tensed for a few seconds before reverting back to normal with a smile on her face and serving people drinks. Erza continued to watch Mirajane before signing and ordering a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

Erza and Mirajane had already discussed their feelings towards the fiery dragon slayer, and him leaving had done a mortal blow to the girls. Erza slowly ate her cheesecake before pushing her plate away and walking up stairs for an S-class mission. Mira watched Erza walk away with a frown before serving other members who seemed to want to drink now that Natsu was gone. Yeah the guild had taken a huge blow with Natsu being gone for however long he was going to be gone.

Erza came back down the stairs heading straight for the door. "I'll be blowing off some steam, Mirajane keep the guild hall in tact while I'm gone." Mirajane stared at Erza before getting back to work. _"Don't worry Erza, everything will be alright and Natsu will come back."_

* * *

Natsu walked up a mountain surface along with Thane who was whistling a small tune. Natsu looked over at Thane before blowing out a stream of smoke in agitation. He didn't know how long it was going to take for him to get started with his training, but he was ready to begin as soon as possible.

Just as he was about to get started with another thought before Thane yelled out for him to stop walking. Natsu looked at Thane who only pointed towards some trees and waited. Natsu turned back to the trees before sensing a strong magic level begin to appear within the trees. He then looked closer to see two yellow eyes open in the shadows before seeing the trees begin to move to reveal a giant grayish-turquoise dragon standing in front of him.

Natsu quickly stepped back with a glare. He didn't know what to make of the dragon in front of him that looked very old and on the verge of death. The dragon looked at Natsu for a while before looking towards Thane and nodding. **"I've been waiting for you two to come to me. As you should know, I am Athkore the Aura Dragon. Igneel entrusted the final dragon techniques to me to teach to you, and the time has come for the teachings."**

Natsu nodded at the dragon before following the dragon and Thane into the trees disappearing from site. _"The time has come for me to become strong and protect my loved ones like I want to."_

Natsu came out into a mountain area with few trees and one side of the mountain that looked like someone had been attacking it for ages. Natsu looked around the area before nodding and walking forward and getting ready for some serious training. "I'll train my body till I become the strongest mage in the world." Thane nodded at Natsu's statement before showing him around and telling him what they would be doing.

Natsu took in all the information that was being told to him, and even nodded at the fact that they would be studying books to help further his education in basic knowledge in the world today. He then listened to Athkore explain how he was related to Igneel and what he would be teaching both of them the art of dragon magic and the knowledge behind how it had come to be.

Natsu nodded before jumping up and getting himself ready to begin his training with Thane coming behind and slapping a hand on Natsu's back and nodding at him with a smile. Yeah they would be training together for a while and would be ready to take on the magic world.

_**Three Years Later**_

Mirajane was wiping the bar down and getting everything ready for the morning. It had been three years since Natsu had left Fairy Tail, and it had been rough. Everyone had missed Natsu, but people began to move on and continue working with the knowledge that he'd return. Mirajane began to cook up breakfast food just as members of the guild had begun to enter.

Everyone began to start miner chit chat while grabbing some food that Mirajane had cooked. Mirajane looked around with a smile on her face as everyone was acting their old self's without Natsu. Mirajane looked at the door thinking of Natsu and Erza being gone for a while. Erza had begun to take more S ranked missions, and stayed away from the guild every since Natsu left.

Mirajane couldn't really blame her though, since she had also gained her power back and would take a mission or two with her brother Elfman. Mira looked around the guild before turning back to the door to see Gray, Lucy, Wendy walk in with Happy. She smiled for a few seconds before going back to cleaning a mug and getting Cana a barrel of alcohol to drink as she worked.

Gray and Lucy sat at the bar before conversing on what type of job they should do next. Lucy had begun to speak on doing more simple jobs since her rent was still the simple 70,000 jewels. Gray nodded before getting up and going to the bottom board to look for a job for the group to do. After searching, Gray spoke up on a mission requiring them to defeat a couple of bandits and getting approval from the others.

Gray grabbed the request and taking it to Mira to inform her that they would be taking the quest. Mira looked at the job before nodding and telling Gray that she would inform the master that they were taking the quest.

Gray nodded and was about to go sit with Lucy again before seeing the doors to the guild explode open letting a giant fire dragon fly in and rise in the air before slamming into the center of the room. The fire then began to spin in the center of the room before disappearing and revealing a man with an open black sleeveless open coat with a hood on that revealed his well-toned chest and arms. He had black pants on and a pair of black boots on.

The man looked around before taking his hood off slowly and gaining a giant gasp from everyone. There in the middle of the room, was the one and only, Natsu Dragoneel. Natsu looked at everyone before smiling and yelling out his usual statement when coming back from a journey. "I'M HOME EVERYONE!"

Everyone stared at the man that stood in the middle of their guild before yelling and charging around Natsu and asking questions and welcoming him back. Natsu felt himself being shook back and forth before feeling a strong dizziness begin to form. Quickly shaking everyone off, Natsu laughed before walking past everyone and high fiving everyone.

Making his way to the bar, Natsu sat down and looked at Mira with a huge smile. "Hey Mira give me an order of all your fiery dishes you got, I'm starving for some good food to eat." Mira looked at Natsu feeling tears begin to form in her eyes before wiping her eyes and nodding before getting to work on Natsu's order. Natsu sat quiet before seeing Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Happy come running to him.

Happy quickly landed on Natsu's head crying while Natsu only laughed at his friend. "Hey buddy, I'm back from my trip and I've become stronger than ever." Happy nodded his head before sitting up and pulling out a fish from somewhere and beginning his meal. "I knew you'd come back Natsu, I told everybody you would."

Gray, Lucy, and Wendy frowned at the cat before stating that he was the only one who kept crying and saying that Natsu was never going to come back. Natsu only laughed at his friend before looking at everyone with a gentle smile. "How have you guys been doing these past three years while I was gone?"

Gray smirked before pointing at himself in a cocky manner. "Well I've become way stronger than you while you were gone and can easily take you on dragon breathe."

Natsu only ignored Gray before asking Wendy and Lucy the same question. "How have you two been doing since it would seem that the ice princess hasn't done anything useful at all, but managed to increase his striping time." At that Gray looked down to notice his clothes missing and began to run off to try to find them.

Lucy looked at Natsu before actually seeing him and blushing a little at how grown Natsu had become. "I haven't really gotten any stronger than what I was when you left. I did get some more keys for my collection though and we did a ton of missions while you wasn't here."

Natsu nodded his head before looking towards Wendy and raising a eyebrow for her to share her time spent. Wendy looked at Natsu before blushing herself and shaking her head really fast. "I've taken the first steps into learning the art of wind dragon magic, so that I can be a dragon slayer just like you, Gajeel, and Laxus. Natsu nodded before seeing plates of food being set in front of him followed by a metal fork and a cup of brew on fire.

Natsu clapped his hands before digging into his food really fast and ignoring everything around him while he ate. It had been a three long agonizing years of not eating Mirajane's food, and Natsu had missed it dearly. Natsu had cleared all of his food before downing the fiery cup and letting out a huff from eating too fast. "Thank you Mira for the amazing food, I truly missed it."

Mirajane blushed at Natsu's statement before shaking her head and smiling. "Don't worry about the food Natsu since you've finally come back home. I should say for you to watch out for Erza though since she missed you the most out of everyone here. She's been doing nothing but S-classed missions to help ease her mind of you leaving."

Natsu laughed before shaking a hand lazily and resting a leg on top of his other leg. "I'm not really too worried about Erza's wrath since I've grown in so many ways while I was gone." Mira laughed at Natsu just as Elfman and the others came back to surround Natsu with asking how he managed to turn his body into fire and come in flashy.

Natsu tried to answer all the questions he was being asked before feeling his head overheat with all the thinking he was doing to answer all the questions. At that, Makarov quickly bounced around the room before landing on the bar next to Natsu and silencing everyone around them. Makarov looked at Natsu with a serious expression before revealing a smile. "Welcome back my son, how have you been?"

Natsu nodded his head before speaking in a calm tone as well and shocking people at his expression. "I've been well old man, but now I've returned to my home to get back to work and become the guild's strongest mage and finally become a S-class mage." Makarov nodded his head before jumping off the counter to face Natsu. "Well since you've been gone for three years, let's just see where you stand on the magic level."

Gray spoke up in the crowd while everyone looked at Natsu. "Maybe he actually got weaker since he's been gone for so long instead of doing jobs." Natsu laughed before facing Gray with a smirk. "Don't worry there snow brain, I've gained more magic power then you'll ever have."

Gray growled before slamming his forehead into Natsu's as they stared at each other with hate.

""Popsicle Stick.

"Walking Furnace."

"Hail Nut."

"Fireball."

At that Natsu punched Gray in the face sending him flying into the others who then began to fight amongst themselves with Natsu jumping into the brawl with kicking Elfman who was talking about Men settling differences with their fists.

Mira and Makarov laughed at the scene in front of them. When Natsu left, the amount of fighting had actually died down to barely happening but now he was back and the level had gone right back to normal. Everyone was fighting and laughing now that their fiery strawberry haired friend was back. The brawl continued to go on till the doors burst open with an angry Erza standing in the doorway.

Everyone paused to look at the door with sweat drops running as they stared at Erza. Gray had even managed to find all his clothes and get dressed before standing in the center of the room and staring at Erza in fear as well. Everyone was quiet till Natsu sucker punched Gray sending him into a bunch of tables while he laughed at his attack.

Natsu quickly turned around to notice everyone had stopped and looked in their direction to see what was up. He froze at seeing Erza standing in the door way. Natsu raised his hand to say high before feeling a cold fist hitting him in the face in launching him into a crowd and causing a brawl to spike again. Mira even turned into her demonic form before jumping into the fight and fighting Erza for punching Natsu.

Makarov simply laughed at his children fighting, before walking off to go back to his office while everyone continued with their tradition of communicating with their fists.

* * *

Everyone stopped at some point and began to clean the floor up as Erza continued to smack Natsu around for not giving any form of notice why'll he was gone. "You know everyone was sick and worried about you and if anything had happened while you was gone. Why didn't you write us while you were training?" Erza began to shake Natsu for answers who only shook in his capture's hands.

"I would have wrote everyday if it wasn't for the fact that we didn't have any paper and ink to write with. My teacher and partner don't have any one to talk to, so there was no need for that kind of stuff." Erza finally stopped shaking Natsu before standing him up and brushing him off. Natsu looked at Erza before nodding his head and taking a seat at the bar.

Erza followed before sitting down next to him and ordering her usual strawberry cheesecake. "Well can you tell us some of the things you learned while you was out training Natsu?"

Natsu smiled before rubbing his chin and nodding his head to his own ideas. "Tell you what Erza, the master wants to see were I rank now so why don't you and I have a match one on one to see. I'll be able to show you what I've learned and the master can see my skills from our fight as well." Natsu watched Erza nod her head before getting up and stretching. "Well I've had a pretty good day, but I think I'll go rest and get ready for our fight tomorrow."

Erza nodded her head before a question popped into her head. "Hey if you've just come back, are you going to stay with someone till you can get your old house cleaned up." Seeing Natsu nod his head, Erza continued. "Why don't you stay with me for the night then, and go home tomorrow?"

Natsu was about to answer till Mira, Lucy, and Cana offered him the same thing. Looking at all the girls, Natsu smirked to himself before deciding to play a little prank on the women in front of him. "I think I'll stay with Cana since she's actually probably too drunk to even make it back to her own house." All the other girls whined while Cana did a little victory gesture. Natsu laughed on the inside while leaving the guild with Cana.

Lucy stared at the door before getting up and leaving the guild with a farewell. She really wanted Natsu to come to her home so she could try to seduce him, but he left with Cana instead. Erza and Mira simply stared at the door before looking at each other and nodding. If Natsu was going to become fair game, then it would only mean that they do what would need to be done to have their fire starter.

Natsu walked down the road with Cana clinging to his arm as he laughed on the inside. Looking down at the girl, Natsu decided to make up a conversation while they were walking. "Hey Cana, why did you want me to come home with you? I mean, the others sure did seem eager to take me in. You really didn't have to take me you know?"

Cana rubbed her head in Natsu's arm before speaking gently." I want to take you home so that I can have you all to myself, and I'm not going to let them have you to themselves . Now then Natsu, why don't you and I hurry up and get back to my place so we can hurry along and get to bed." Cana threw a quick wink at Natsu who only smirked before looking back at the road.

"I don't know about that Cana, this might be too much of a dragon for you to handle. Let's see if you can keep up with all of the training that I've done while I was away. I have to warn you, my stamina is like no other." Cana simply looked at Natsu before licking her lips and dragging Natsu along. "I think I can handle anything you dish out."

Natsu smirked to Cana while letting himself be dragged along. His return to Fairy Tail was going to be great, and he was going to have a lot of fun. Natsu laughed out loud before scooping Cana up bridal style and telling her to give him directions as he carried her to her house. Yeah, he was going to have some fun alright.

* * *

**Okay everyone this is my first chapter for my Fairy Tail Fanfiction where Natsu will basically have a harem. I won't be including Lucy in the harem, so please don't ask if I am. I also want to know what you guys and girls think about it. Tell me if it's good or if it's bad. I really want to know what you readers think about my work. **

**I also have to say that I now have a fanfiction that has over 200 followers on it and the number is still rising. That being said, I also want to inform and put the word out of my friend getting published yesterday. He finally made a book called Dark Mind, which is a sci-fi type of material and I told him I'd support his book since I've read it and it made me want another part. **

**So look up Dark Mind by a kid named Waverly and tell me what you think so I can tell him what the readers in the world will think. Writers need honest feedback these days, so I try to help when I can. **

**So go ahead and review this fanfiction with that little review button at the bottom. Go read Dark Mind and PM your thoughts as well. This is TopHatGent aka OverlordKyo1099 signing out everybody, peace off.**


	2. Battle of the S-Class Mages

**Hello everyone and thanks for joining me in yet another exciting episode of this fanfiction. Yeah I'm talking about this one, the one you're reading right now, the one were you're wondering what Aura techniques will be created and mixed in with Natsu's Fire Dragon Magic or Fire Dragon Slaying Magic. Well I hope I do a good job with coming up with some moves for this chapter.**

**I noticed that a few people were wondering why I didn't put Lucy into this harem and the answer is simple. If Lucy was put into the harem it'd be just another NaLu fanfiction and there is too many of those as it is. That and the majority of my reviews are happy that Lucy isn't in the harem. I am a nice person though so if you want me to do a NaLu, then send a pm with your very own request and I'll see what I can do. **

**Now I'm happy to announce that this chapter will be my FIRST lemon chapter that I've ever done. That's right Lady's and mostly Gentlemen. I've never done a lemon till now and will be giving it my all with trying to please everyone. That means that if I get a huge number of requests to get rid of it or I get reported, then the lemon is gone and I won't be doing any more for this story. **

**Now with that said, I think it's time for this chapter to begin. Light's, Camera, Set, ACTION!**

* * *

**Mature Lemon Below, if you do not wish to read then proceed to where it says "Mature Scene Over"**

Soft sounds of moaning could be heard from one Fairy Tail maiden's bedroom. This maiden just so happen to be Cana, and the person that was making her moan was none other than the great Natsu himself. With in the time that Cana had managed to get Natsu into her house(not sure where she lives again), they had managed to have a quick meal before she gave up with trying to start a small conversation and pounced on her prey.

The only problem with that was that Natsu had seen it coming and beat her to the punch. This resulted with a fierce tongue battle beginning. Cana tried to fight against Natsu at first, but lost when Natsu had taken the time to grasp her left breast and giving it a small squeeze. Cana let out a soft moan before feeling Natsu's tongue assault the insides of her mouth.

_"I don't know who taught him how to do this, but god this feels so good."_ Cana back her way to her bedroom and opening the door to allow them to continue on her bed. Natsu stopped his small assault drawing a groan of disapproval from his brunette beauty before stepping back and allowing Cana to sit on her bed as he took his coat off and threw it to the side.

Cana simply stared at the Natsu with hunger now that he was completely shirtless. She couldn't help but lick her lips slowly at what was in front of her. Natsu had managed to tighten the muscles that he already had, and it was making her feel her need of release stronger. Cana looked Natsu up and down before taking attention to the look of lust in his eyes making her grip her thighs together.

Natsu slowly walked back to Cana before taking a knee and slipping her shoes off her feet and sliding his hands up her legs. Natsu's hands stopped at the him of her pants. Placing two fingers on each side, Natsu slowly slid Cana's pants down making her catch her breath. She had to thank the gods that she detested wearing shirts and tried to fiddle with her top only to be stopped by Natsu.

Cana looked at Natsu who crawled behind her to undo the lace himself. Feeling her top lose it's life, Cana let her top slide down her arms before throwing it somewhere in her room. She was about to turn around before feeling a hand grasp her left breast and begin to caress it while another hand snaked its way to her southern entrance.

Cana began to moan slowly as Natsu worked her. She leaned her head to the side as Natsu began to kiss the side of her neck before slowly biting her neck drawing yet another moan. Cana couldn't remember the last time she had let a man touch her like this, but she was glad she was doing it now. Cana could feel Natsu's hand rub her entrance through her panties making her bite her lip. There was only one more piece of fabric in the way of what she really wanted, but she wasn't going to beg for it and look weak.

Natsu continued his ministrations before stopping and getting up. Not even knowing that she had closed her eyes, Cana opened her eyes snapping her head to Natsu with a puzzled look on her face. Natsu simply smirked down at her placing a kiss to her lips and getting off the bed before making his way in front of her again and taking yet another knee.

Cana looked down at the dragon slayer as she watched him begin to make well placed kisses on her thighs. She continued to watch him with lust clouding her eyes as he slowly pull the last piece of fabric she had own down her legs. She even watched him kiss a trail further up her legs before placing them on his shoulders, and then she stopped her watching as her head snapped back as she released a loud moan from where his next kiss landed.

She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't want this anymore. Especially after her legs tightened around his head to make sure that he couldn't leave from where he was. Her breathe began to become hitch from his ministrations. She let out another loud moan from feeling Natsu give her a long lick before diving his tongue deep inside her.

Cana arched her back up from the feeling. She had never felt like this with any other guy, and Natsu was making her lose her mind with the small actions he was doing to her. Cana began to grind herself on Natsu's face feeling herself coming closer to her release. She tried to grind harder, but was brought to a stop as Natsu pulled her thighs apart and stood up receiving a small growl from the girl below him.

Natsu looked down at Cana who quickly leaned up and started to mess with his pants. Natsu continued to let Cana do as she pleased. He was actually having fun with watching Cana struggle with the clothed belt to his pants before achieving her small victory of removing the belt. Cana then tried to bring Natsu's pants and underwear down in one motion, but was stopped as Natsu's hands held hers firmly.

"Cana, before we do this are you really sure you want to do this?" Cana looked up at Natsu for a spilt second before frowning at him. "If you don't remove your damn hands, I'm going to cut them off. I've wanted this way before you left, and now that you're here it's going to happen." Natsu looked at Cana for a second before nodding and letting her finish her task at hand.

Cana quickly pulled down Natsu's last bits of clothing before starring at the prize that she had been waiting for so long. _'I didn't think that he'd be this big. I'm not so sure he'll even fit in me.'_ Cana shakily raised her hand gripping Natsu in her hand feeling the heat radiate off of him. Cana slowly began to pump him and smiled upon hearing a groan escape from the fire starter(pokemon joke).

Cana could feel her confidence begin to build and continued to pump faster before stopping and slowly engulfing him in her mouth. This earned her a loud groan of approval making her feel happy to make her lover feel good. Cana slowly began to bob her head while slowly rubbing herself to get ready for the main course. She continued her attack before feeling Natsu grip her head and begin to pull her off of him and placing her on her back.

Natsu quickly climbed over Cana and placing himself at her entrance. Looking up at her and receiving a small nod, Natsu began to enter her slowly. Both let out a small moan at what was happening as Natsu planted himself firmly inside of her. Cana wrapped her arms around Natsu before feeling him begin to slowly pull out before slamming back in fast.

This ripped a loud moan from the brunette. Natsu began to slowly fuck the woman under him drawing moan after moan from the beauty. Natsu could feel every inch of her inner walls gripping around him as if it didn't want him to leave. Cana could feel her world begin to spin as Natsu continued to pleasure her at an agonizing pace. She couldn't help but plead, no beg for him to go faster.

Her back instantly arched as Natsu moved upon her request. Cana quickly wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist before feeling herself being lifted up so that she was basically sitting in his lap as he bounced her on top of him. Cana didn't bother trying to hold in her moans that seemed to rapidly grow louder per each thrust. Natsu stopped bouncing Cana as she began to grind up him for dear life.

Cana continued to grind as if her life depended on it before letting out a moan as Natsu began to work on her breast. He slowly licked one nipple taking it into his mouth with a small bite while he caressed the other. Cana could feel her limit coming closer, and began to grind harder into Natsu who was applying equal attention to her breast.

Natsu quickly stopped before placing Cana down and pulling himself out. Cana let out a groan of disapproval before looking up at Natsu. She was about to voice her complaint before feeling herself get spun around and resting on her knees with her back being pressed into Natsu's chest. Cana turned her head back to speak before feeling Natsu enter her again and making her moan aloud.

Natsu smirked before pumping himself into Cana faster. Cana could feel him entering her with force and lost the strength to stay against Natsu falling forward on her hands before gripping the head rest of her bed. Natsu continued to pound his way into Cana as he watched her grip onto whatever she could for dear life. He could hear her say faster and harder, and only felt the need to comply.

Cana however was in her own little world. Everything in her room was beginning to spin and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. They continued fuck fiercely before Cana snapped her head back releasing a loud moan and falling face first into her pillow. Natsu could feel her walls grip him making him grunt before barring himself as deep as he could releasing his seed inside of Cana.

Natsu looked down at Cana before wrapping his arms under her and pulling her so that she was laying against him. Cana felt as if she had just landed on cloud 9, and wasn't sure if she was ready to come down. So when she heard Natsu ask if she was ready to go again, the only thing she could do was nod her head before feeling herself begin to bounce and her ship ready to make a circle back to her previous destination.

* * *

** Mature Scene Over, please continue otherwise if you didn't skip**

Natsu sat on the edge of Cana's bed as the sun began to rise allowing light to spray through the curtains in her window. Looking over his shoulder, Cana laid under her sheets spread out with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but laugh at how she had wanted to continue for almost the entire night before finally allowing sleep to claim her.

Natsu leaned back on his hands before letting out a breathe of air. Hearing some steering from behind him, he stayed in his position feeling a pair of breast press into his back and a chin resting itself on his shoulder. "What are you doing up this early my fire breather?"

Natsu leaned back into Cana thinking to himself. "I usually get up this early now ever since I left for my training. This was the normal time for me to get up before I did a simple workout." Natsu felt Cana wrap her arms around him. Feeling his head being moved and a kiss placed on his lips, Natsu couldn't help but smile. Cana looked at him for a few seconds before trying to get up and falling down only to be caught by Natsu.

" I don't think you should be moving around so freely just yet Cana. We did go all night in case you don't remember." Cana laughed out loud for a few seconds before being placed on her bed while she stretched her legs out. "I guess you're right, but because of that your life might have just become more interesting." Seeing the confused look on Natsu's face, Cana continued. " You see since I don't mind sharing, of course I'll be telling the females in the guild how you did it to me. I'm sure Erza would love to have a taste of you herself and I don't mind, but make sure you come back here to give me my share from time to time and if you bring a girl back that's cool too."

Natsu could feel a little blood begin to come out of his nose drawing a laugh from Cana. Rubbing it away, Natsu looked at Cana get up and stretch making her chest stick out in his face making him aroused for a split second. "Well I'm going to take a shower now, you do need to get ready for your duel with Erza later anyway and I do want to watch." Cana then began to walk to her bedroom door with a little switch before opening the door and looking back at Natsu, "coming?"

Natsu looked at Cana with a smirk on his face before following behind the brunette and giving her a small smack to her ass drawing a moan from the girl. "Of course I was coming after the little show you just put on."

* * *

Natsu and Cana made there way to the guild and entered with Natsu screaming he was back and Cana going to her usual seat with a glowing aura around her. Everyone looked at the two before the guys surrounded Natsu with questions while the girls surrounded Cana asking the same version of questions as well. Natsu avoided all the questions before feeling a chill go up his spine.

Turing around and looking, Natsu 'eeped' at how all the girls were starring at him while Cana was holding the side of her face in a dream-like manner. Natsu slowly turned around trying to think of how to avoid them before clapping his hands together and running straight to Elfman and kicking him in the face into several tables and eventually starting another guild brawl.

Everyone began to brawl before hearing a loud shout come from the guild doors and freezing to see Erza standing at the entrance and glaring at everyone making them stop in mid action and begin cleaning up the place as to not get yelled at. Erza scanned the room before spotting Natsu trying to hide behind a pillar with his hand up to try to cover the side of his head.

Erza quickly made her way to Natsu before grabbing him and dragging him outside and then throwing him across the field. Natsu quickly flipped himself around before landing on his feet and sliding back a little. "I don't really give a damn about what you did last night, but if I do remember correctly we have a match to determine your strength."

Everyone looked at the dark energy that was surrounding Erza making it quite obvious that she did care. Natsu simply began to clean his ear out with his pinky before looking at Erza serious and raising his hand out. "If it's a fight you're looking for Erza, then I'd advise you to not hold anything back or you'll regret it." At that Natsu's hand was instantly cover in flames, but the flames had a different appearance then his usual fire. This time it looked like his flames were alive and brighter then they had ever been and his hand was still visible instead of becoming fire completely like it normally did.

Erza looked at Natsu's hand intrigued at the image of how his new fire looked. If his technique had changed the image, then maybe the power had evolved as well. Erza quickly equipped her Heaven's armor and raising her blades up. The headmaster quickly hopped in the middle of the two raising his hand and signaling for the fight to commence.

The headmaster quickly hopped out as everyone watched from a safe distance. Natsu and Erza stared at each other for a few minutes before both disappeared in a flash. Everyone gasped at seeing Natsu move alongside with Erza. Everyone continued to look around to see where the two fighters where while only the headmaster's head was moving around.

In a instant, Natsu and Erza both appeared sliding away from each other. Erza looked up at Natsu again with a grin before dashing forward releasing a series of blows. Natsu began to dodge each attack while being pushed back from the rush. Natsu watched Erza's moves before taking a huge leap back and releasing some fire magic around him.

Erza stopped before seeing Natsu disappear from sight in front of her. Everyone started looking around to see where Natsu was at before seeing Erza get blasted away a few steps. Erza quickly focused her eyes before feeling another attack strike her from behind followed by another hitting her in the stomach lifting her up. She could feel the breathe leave her, before hearing a "FIRE DRAGON'S JAW" and feeling herself get slammed into the ground forming a huge crater.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the scene. In front of them, laid Erza Scarlet in the ground with Natsu standing over top of her with a smile. Natsu looked down at Erza before reaching down and pulling Erza up from the rubble with her top armor completely destroyed. Natsu quickly jumped back as a X shaped attack hit his after image.

Erza looked at Natsu with a smirk of her own from seeing his power. "Well you managed to break one of my suits of armor, I'll have to repay you for that." Erza quickly re-equipped into her black wing armor and dashing off towards Natsu and delivering two blows with her blade only to go straight through Natsu. Erza stared back wide-eyed before continuing with her strikes and missing.

The headmaster only watched with a smirk at figuring out what Natsu was doing. The little dragon slayer had managed to learn how to turn his body into the element of his element. In the fight, Erza had finally stopped swinging while breathing hard and looking at Natsu. Natsu only smiled in return before dashing forward with fire around his hand before punching Erza in the stomach.

Erza looked down at the punch at how it seemed completely weak. The punch didn't even seem to do any damage. Seeing it as an opening since Natsu was still standing in his position, Erza pulled her sword back before stopping and feeling a great pain at her stomach. She looked down, only to see Natsu grin at her. All she could hear was "FIRE AURA DRAGON'S HAMMER", and at that point her magic level fell dramatically and she was sent flying straight through the crowd and into the guild building destroying the doors completely.

Everyone gasped before running into the guild to check on Erza. Natsu followed behind in worry of hurting his friend. Natsu quickly cut through the crowd to see Erza laying on the floor with her eyes closed, but armor intact. Hearing her let out a moan, Natsu quickly scooped Erza up and walking to the doors to take her to her house. "I'm so sorry Erza, I think I might have used to much power. The attack is used to attack past a person's armor while attacking their magic level. I never meant to hurt you."

The headmaster stopped Natsu at the door with a serious look on his face. "Natsu I believe that you've have made it past the level of master, so I am officially promoting you to an S-class mage. Now go take care of Erza and make sure she's okay." Natsu nodded his head before taking home since the attack wasn't even close to his full power and was only meant to knock her out.

Halfway through the walk, Erza slowly opened her eyes to look up at Natsu's face. She smiled at his new features before speaking up. "You truly have grown strong Natsu since you left, but you will be paying me back for that destroyed armor."

Natsu looked down at Erza to see her awake. "I see you're doing better, but how do you want me to pay you back since you did use it in our spar?" Erza only smirked to herself as she was carried. She already had another copy of the armor, but since Natsu didn't know that why not use it to her advantage like Cana did. "Just get me home Natsu and we'll figure that out later."

* * *

**OMG, why haven't I updated this sooner. Sorry peeps for not continuing, but I've been doing a lot with trying to level up in LOL and drawing on my Devianart page. **

**Now I see that a lot of people is happy with me not having Lucy in the Harem. I understand that some of you wanted her in it but lets be real people, there are too many fanfictions with it being Natsu/Lucy. I just want a little twist in the mix, so I did something different. A lot of people seem to be happy with this so I'll keep it like this. **

**Another thing I noticed is that a request was put in for a Rosario Vampire/ Fairy Tail crossover. If enough people request this then I'll do it, but I'm not sure that I'm the type of author cut out for that. Speaking of which, did you guys and girls read chapter 365? OMG, if you didn't well go read it now. If you haven't even got close, then hurry up and get close so you can. All I'm going to say is Natsu is like beast mode swagged out right now. **

**Well, hope you guys and girls enjoy my chapter update. I'm going to go read fisheye placebo by yuumei again cause his art is just that amazing, peace off and stay cool like that whip. **


End file.
